Coulter, God of Power
Bio Coulter has the youngest look of all the Gods. Coulter lives on Planet Xeno. Coulter his a energetic and is always ready to fight. He enters all the tournements in Toki Toki City to see if there any challenges, but sadly never. Coulter wants some worthy to fight and use his full power on. He would fight the Gods, but there is law in the God Council. Coulter has indigo hair and eyes and red greek shirt. Coulter is an ancestor of Malik and Jamie Lin. Story Coulter is first seen in Toki Toki City and introduces him self to the warriors of Earth.Coulter watches the warriors fight people in the city. Coulter accidently tells them about the Gods. So they seek to fight them all and get the God Spheres to unlock Bill's Temple. Coulter gets hit by Bianca for saying that he is one and knows them all. Coulter asks if they want to fight and they decline because he looks like a 10 year old. Coulter tells them he is the God of Power and they mock him. Coulter gets frustrated. Logan is about to take him on, but Josh intrudes and respects that he's young plus powerful. Josh asks to take him on in the Anti Gravity Sphere. Coulter accepts and runs as fast he can to the battle ground, but stops for some Kakarots. A huge crowd come and watch the battle. The KING vs. Earthling. Coulter and Josh start. Josh charges and Coulter gets a small white orb and throws a punch and blows Josh away. Coulter tells him that's his Justice Punch. Josh and Coulter go in a full barrage of punchs and kicks. Josh is wounded and Coulter laughs. Coulter explains how he has never had, so much fun. Josh looks at him confused. Coulter tells him that he has never go to use so much of his energy in his life and never been so much pain. As Coulter gets excited, his Secret God Technique slips and unleashes. He is in his Blazing Force Mode and is now powered up. Josh goes Super Perfect. Coulter using his Blazing Force makes him faster and stronger. The pillars start to break from the force. The punches keeps coming and the pillars break which make the sphere roll to the Ocean. Coulter and Josh are not noticing and the sphere is cracking and Coulter uses a Super Justice Punch and Josh uses Kamehameha and grabs it with one hand crushes it. The sphere breaks and they land in. Josh rescuses Coulter and brings in to shore. Coulter gives Josh the God Sphere for putting up a great fight. Coulter now in his normal state walks away telling him good luck. MORE TBA Special Techniques Justice Punch- A white energy sphere that is used to give strength for punches Blazing Force- A transformation that boost every stat Infamous Spartan- Coulter gets a bunch ki energy that goes around him. It builds a Spartan armour suit with Shield and Sword. Transformation Blazing Force This form is first seen from Jamie Lin, but originated by Coulter. Coulter boost his power, endurance, speed, and defense by 10%. Coulter uses this form on accident when fighting Josh and getting really excited. Blazing Force uses a lot of strain on your body with syntoms of Migranes, Over-Sleep, Diarrhea, Overdose of Eating. Major Battles Coulter (Base/Blazing Force) vs. Josh (Perfect/Super Perfect) Coulter (Base/Blazing Force) and Bianca vs. Josh (Super Perfect) Category:Dragon Ball Z Category:God Category:Planet Xeno